


Exploring John Crichton

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Crichton as seen by another resident of Moya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring John Crichton

Setting: about a monen after Premiere

Some spoilers about Premiere

Rated PG13 – I am not sure why – I asked MarieYOTZ for guidance on the rating and she suggested PG-13, so here you have it! It is totally innocent, although, admittedly, the mental process that brought me there might not have been (actually, it really wasn’t)! 

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Jim Henson Company, I am just playing with them

Word count: 670

This was written during a bout of unmitigated boredom in work. The idea made me chuckle, so now you have to suffer through it! Please take it in the spirit in which it was written…to pass the time!

Un-betaed because, really, no need for betaing this!

Exploring John Crichton (PG-13)

John Crichton’s lips are soft, his tongue is strong and quite long, his teeth wide, white and healthy translating into a quite dashing smile. 

He arrived on Moya not too long ago, maybe three weekens or a monen ago – I know it was during a space battle, all of Moya was being rocked by explosions and fear was widespread. John however came up with a plan, which I gather was pretty amazing, a plan, which, I believe, saved all of our lives. That is just the type of man he is: clueless about most things but also quite brave and imaginative. I have grown quite fond of him since those early days.

When I first saw him I could have sworn he was Sebacean but when I tasted his mouth, I knew there was something different about him – something that no amount of training had prepared me for. He tasted sweeter but at the same time a little tangier. Admittedly it threw me quite a bit at first but since then I have become slightly addicted to that very special flavour of his.

Our first encounter was a little - well a lot - fraught. Somehow he didn’t seem too keen on me exploring him, which I found a little upsetting and quite frankly, inexplicable. I have never in all my life been rejected the way he rejected me that first time. My feelings were hurt - I am not going to lie about that - but when he eventually surrendered and let me truly plunge into his mouth and scour his tongue with mine, I really put all of my energy and skill into making him change his mind. I think I succeeded because he has since let me delve into every single nook and cranny of it, if not with relish, at least with a certain amount of trust and abandon. Our encounters are quite regular now. I think, in fact, that he has finally admitted to himself that accepting my ministrations works to the advantage of his overall wellbeing and health. It makes me feel valuable - that I know for sure - and I am grateful I am now allowed at his body at least twice a day. I look forward to it and I really hope he does too.

Only one thing between us is still not as smooth as it should be: deep throating. This by all accounts should be a very enjoyable activity, but with him it is not always pleasant. I was however reared to believe that it is a necessity at least a couple of times a weeken, so I am not going to stop doing it, no way, no siree, I take my duties very seriously! The worse part of the entire experience is the gagging but like the good little trooper that I am, I just close my eyes and get on with it! John tends to groan a lot while I am at my deepest and I know his body tenses to the point of almost convulsing, I can feel it in every fibre of his being! However we both grit our teeth – not literally of course, that thought makes me shudder in horror – and deal with it. I am a little baffled as to why he tries so hard to resist it because I am pretty sure he always feels better when the job is done. At least the long ragged breaths he exhales in relief when I am finished seem to suggest that. 

This will tell you more about John Crichton’s character than anything else I can say though: when it’s all over, he likes to gently pick me up to make sure I am OK, then, gentleman that he is, he helps me rinse and gives me a nice little pat on the head as a thank you. Yes, I know, it’s undignified, but if I had a tail, I would wag it!

All in all I’m really happy with my life! John Crichton is the only one I ever want to service - seriously how could I not? Perish the thought: I could be Dominar Rygel the XVI’s dentic!

 

The End


End file.
